Not So Sure It's There
by imisscalvin
Summary: After that tragedy 2 years ago, a new family moves in. Hitsugaya meets a girl at the park, who turns out to be dead. He though it was a joke. But things start to get spooky in the house. He knows who the problem is, but she has a problem all on her own.
1. Prologue

**Didn't know, I had it in me to create yet ANOTHER story, when I have three I could be doing. Truth, I lost interest. But, I will get interested again. I hope. It took me a while to get everything together. This is the Prologue so it's short. Yeah...ok so read.**

_** "The future is something which everyone reaches at the rate of 60 minutes an hour, whatever he does, whoever he is." -**__**C. S. Lewis**_ **[A/N: Something I'm including at the beginning of each chapter)**

**Prologue:**

Seeing how they weren't going to come home until about 1:00 a.m, the parents made sure that they're daughter and son were ready for bed. Momo Hinamori, at age 13, taken care of her little brother all her life, and not once had a problem. But tonight was different. When they're parents left, they grabbed the remote and clicked for the TV to turn on. There was a movie on, so they decided to watch it. She didn't know when she started to fall asleep, but when she woke up, it was nearly 11:30 p.m. Momo sat up from the couch and turned off the TV.

Something caught her attention.

The front door was open, just a crack. She was hardly scared. It could have been the wind, you know. When she got up to close it, she found something on the floor. She picked it up and realized it was a torn up piece of paper. Momo read the writing, but didn't quite understand it. All it said was:

_ tonight she di_

_ What? _Then she heard a crash behind her. She turned and found that the light was on in her parent's bedroom.

_ Well, it could be my parents...but wouldn't they wake me up?_

She went back to her little brother who was in a deep sleep. "Daiki!? Daiki! Wake up! Hurry!"

"What Momo! What?!" He lazily opened one eye and sat on the couch.

"I think someone broke in the house!" Momo said in a low whisper.

"Are you serious?" Hinamori nodded. "What should we do?"

Thinking fast she ordered, "Call 911!"

"What's the number?" Daiki asked, picking up the phone.

"Stop playing! Just call!" She tried really hard to keep her voice low. Then he froze. He stared behind her, frightened. " What are you waiting for!" Almost in tears, she knew that someone was behind her, too scared to look.

---

A scream was heard around 12:00 a.m. At 12:30 a.m paramedics rolled out the body, while the mother feel to the ground, crying her heart out.

1:00 a.m. The mission was complete.

**I don't like writing sad things, even though this wasn't **_**that**_** sad**. **It wasn't as good as it sounded. Yeah, I know that. Give me some time, I'll try my best to make this story readable and enjoyable for your pleasure. So now, if you can or feel like,**

**Review [-:**


	2. The New Family

**Uh…I know. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. But I just don't update really fast (as you can tell) Good news: All my ideas are planned out, I just need to write it out. And things distract me. Really, they do. Like my dreams. I have a dream every single night now, and it's really creeping me out. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me……. I don't know. **

**Though I do love the dreams. No matter how weird a staircase leading to a movie theater that's showing Harry Potter 5 and someone dressed in black magically goes into the movie and becomes apart of it and one of my guy friends whose not going to my high school is on the staircase so I say "Hi Josh" and then he says "Hi Heidi" (AND WE ALL KNOW MY NAME'S NOT HEIDI!) and everything goes into a disco place for the next hour. –breaths for a minute- **

**That really makes me wonder what's in store for me at ninth grade.**

"_**Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see."**_**- Helen Keller**

**2 Years Later...**

"This house?" The teen peered behind her bulky sunglasses. "But it's so small." She appeared confused and glanced at her mother. "I thought you said it was a wonderful house. This doesn't look wonderful at all! In fact, it looks pathetic. Compared to our old house."

The mother sighed. It seemed like a hopeless thought for her daughter to actually change and become a better person in this new town. But there might still be a slightest bit of hope for her as well. "Soifon, you're just going to have to understand you can't get everything you want." She parked by the curb of her home to let the moving van in the driveway so they could unload their things.

A little girl holding a brown cocker spaniel spoke up. "I like it."

"Phessh. Whatever." Soifon said unenthusiastically stepping out of the car.

"Geez, you don't need to be an ass about it." A boy with bleach white hair muttered under his breath. He reached under his seat for his bag. Then he got out of the car.

"I wasn't being an ass about anything!" Soifon aggressively said as she slammed the car door shut. Then she stomped off to their new home and opened the front door. Soifon blinked twice hoping it was a dream.

It wasn't.

The mother got out of the car gracefully. She carried a cup of Dukin' Donuts coffee and a blue folder filled with many important papers. "Torshiro, could you be just a little nicer to your sister?"

"Ah, ma! You know how she is!"

"Yes," she sighed. "I know. But you got to under where she's coming from." The mother had long brunet hair and big brown eyes. She also had a beautiful smile that would light up any dark day.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" The cute voice belonged to the pink head inside the car. Her head popped out of the window. "I think Koko's hungry too. When are we going to eat?"

"As soon as we finish unpacking." The mother replied.

"Well then can we hurry up because I'm starving!"

--

"Alright, so I found out the nearest school to this house is Karakura High so that's where you two are going." She pointed at Soifon and Torshiro. "And I put Yachiru in Karakura Elementary. You all start Monday." The mother finished as she put a fork full of pasta in her mouth

Soifon's eyes widened. "What! You started us already!? But we just got here! How do you expect us to adjust if we're not given enough time?" She yelled.

"You mean you." Torshiro said.

"I had to start you guys now. You're already a month behind." She took a sip of her water and set it back down on the table. "Oh. before I forget, someone needs to pick up Yachiru after school. I'm going to have to work fill-time at the hospital."

The table was quiet for a minute. Then Torshiro said, "I guess I'll do it. Soifon might get into a fit over it." He rolled his eyes.

An angry sigh was heard at once. "Excuse me, but I don't think I said anything!" The furious teenager got up from the dinner table to wash her plate. As soon as she went up to her room the mother sighed heavily.

"Honestly Torshiro."

"She's the one that got angry about it!" He tried to defend himself.

"Don't worry, me and Shiro-chan will be good." Yachiru yawned.

The women smiled sheepishly and looked at the old grandfather clock. "Oh, Yachiru honey, it's really late! You should be in bed by now!" Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello…? Yes, this is Retsu Hitsugaya speaking. Yes…. Oh good! Thank you very much. Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed the dirty dishes to put them into the sink. "Torshiro, could you feed Koko that leftover pasta?"

"Sure. Mom, do you mind if I take a walk?" Torshiro asked.

"Uh……Ok, just be back before 9:00." She took Yachiru's hand and led her upstairs.

"Koko!" The small brown dog emerged from the laundry room. She cavorted as soon as she spotted the scraps of food that were in the silver pot set on the floor.

He opened it to reveal the sun that was gradually setting. It was magnificent. The sky was filled with various amounts of colors. Pink, red, blue, purple (etc.). Torshiro shut the door behind him and started walking along the sidewalk. He didn't have a destination, just curious on what his new town looked like.

Passing along the houses, Torshiro easily spotted the similarities of each home. Most of the houses were small. Hardly any big. He sighted an elderly couple gingerly raising their garden. They made sure the flowers were getting watered and had enough sun. It actually looked sublime, but only if you would take the time to appreciate it.

Torshiro saw two girls a few houses ahead. They were both playing Frisbee. One of them had long orange hair and was full in the…chest area. The other one had black hair tied in a fairly loose ponytail. She wasn't quite as lucky in the chest department. Weird. The Frisbee seems to be coming closer to him as the seconds pass by. _Wait a minute._

BAM!

"OW!" The Frisbee was obviously going to hit him. He was just stupid enough to stand in the way. The girl with the loose ponytail came to retrieve it.

She gave him an appalling glare as she claimed the Frisbee. When she got up she said, "Thanks for stopping it." Still, these words wouldn't stop the cold stare she was giving him.

"Hey Rukia! Come on!" Her friend waved her arms up in the air. Rukia turned around. Hitsugaya thought he'd gone crazy because he swore he heard her mutter "idiot." Now Torshiro was trying to look at the possibilities. This Rukia girl could have been referring to her idiotic friend, or called herself an idiot for doing something embarrassing, or…Oh. Who was he kidding? He was the freaking idiot! He didn't know why, but he was.

Torshiro knows he shouldn't let something as dumb as this bother him, but he couldn't help it. He hardly knew the girl, how could he have already been judged upon. Seriously, this world is so messed up.

A couple of blocks ahead was the park. It was amazing to look at. Beautiful white roses surrounded the ancient black gate that circled around the park area. A cement wall halted the gates from meeting at the front entrance. On the cement wall above the front entrance said "Karakura Park." _Oh, how original._ The streetlights turned on at that moment. Torshiro noticed that no one was in the park so he decided to explore it.

It was like any other park; had a slid, jungle gym, merry-go-round, soccer field, tennis courts, water fountain, a girl on the swings…_Wait What?_ There, under the dim light, was a girl swinging.

Yep. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She was looking down, so you couldn't see her face very much. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a bun with a green cloth around it. Some pieces of hair fell on her face though. She glanced up and quickly stopped swinging. She gazed at him, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hitsugaya could see her face better now. She had chocolate brown eyes that appeared to be desolated and intense. They also were glaring in his eyes too. _What is with these people? _He thought.

Instead of walking away like he did before, he was determined to talk to her. Maybe if these people see that he's actually a nice guy, they'll accept him. He strolled slowly up to her, as if what lies ahead was pure danger. The girls shifted uncomfortably in the swing. In just a matter of seconds, they were face to face with each other. Kinda. The silence was enduring that a clock could almost be heard from a nearby house.

Finally Torshiro got the guts to speak up. "Hi."

The girls eyes widened, surprised by what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something, though nothing came out. She looked all around then at him. "….Hi…"

"I'm Torshiro Hitsugaya. Just moved here." He put his hands in his pocket. He didn't want to shake her hand; he could already see how uncomfortable she was.

"Oh." She tried to smile, but her face was unfamiliar to that type of expression.

"And your name is…?" He asked.

"Uh, right." Now this was a really weird situation for her. What is she suppose to say? It's not like she was ready for this. _Think of a name, a fake name, any name…Come on! _"Momo Hinamori." _Ugh. Wrong Name._

"Uh…do you live around here?" Torshiro inquired.

Astonished by his reaction, she replied, "Well, actually, I'm just visiting some old friends." That wasn't a lie. It was actually true. Her friends might not talk to her, but she would stop by and see how they're doing.

"So, where is everyone? In the park I mean."

"Well, not many little kids come to the park at night. Maybe teenagers, but I'm sure they've got much better things to do." Hinamori said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, right." Torshiro never really felt comfortable talking to new people. First impressions were always the hardest. They stick on people like superglue: difficult to rub off or wash away. "Well, it was nice talking to you." He wanted to say something else, though there was nothing more to say.

"M-hm." She gazed at the mulch below her, hearing the crunching sound beneath her feet.

So he left. Hitsugaya thought, no- knew that it was wrong to just leave like that. He hardly knew the girl, but still. He sighed. "I am such an idiot."

It was pitch black, with the exception of streetlights. Still, it would be a great place for stargazing. When Torshiro arrived home, he was amazed to see that Soifon was waiting outside on the front porch. She was wearing a green tank top with gray sweatpants. Soifon didn't see him; typing on her cell phone preoccupied her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Huh." Soifon swiftly looked up from her LG enV(2). "Oh finally! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry. Didn't bring my phone."

Soifon sighed irritated. "Well then mom got all fed up over nothing. I kept telling her not to worry. But, you know." Her phone beeped which made her go right back into texting mode.

"Yeah, I know. Where is she?" He asked, stretching his arms.

Still texting she answered, "Ah, She's sleeping. I told her I'd stay up and wait for you. She starts her job tomorrow. She's gonna need all the rest she can get."

"On a Sunday?"

"I guess so. What took ya so long anyways?"

"I met this girl at the park." Torshiro began.

"Aww." She cooed. "How adorable."

"It's not like that! Anyways, she told me her name was Momo Hinamori."

Soifon discontinued texting all at one and glanced up from her phone. "Torshiro, Momo Hinamori is dead."

**Du-du-DUH! Ooh. Scary. Don't be mad if there's mistakes! I'm only human. And eveyone's last name in this story is Hitsugaya. I don't like creating OC's and It really just makes it easier on me.**

**I listened to Oxford Comma by Vampire Weekend 500 times while writing this. And Shake It by Metro Station 200 times for typing this. Of course I could be exaggerating. But I don't know. Ha. You know what I realized. Zuko is helping like everyone! First Aang with his firebending, then Sokka with rescuing his girlfriend and dad, then Katara seeking revenge with the guy who killed her mother. I use to like Katara, but now she's been like a total bitch. Seriously, does she have like PMS or something?**

**And I just sounded like a total prep in that last paragraph. I really got to stop reading the Pretties. Nah, to interesting to pass up.**

**Review. Makes me feel better that people might actually care about my crappy writing. Or flame if you care that much to tell me that my writing is indeed crappy. I'd like to know that too. : ) **

**-sigh- I really do need to stop writing long author notes. **


	3. The New Kids

**Hey. Back again. Consider this a Christmas present. I gotta make this quick so...**

**Thank you InLoveWithInsanity for pointing out it's Toshiro not Torshiro. Thank you momo-toshiro or..well now it's bleeding bloody child? For making me go back to the story. Thank you for all that reviewed last chapter. And thank's Famex3 for calling me a betch! XD**

**Ok, here is chapter 3!**

_**What others think of us would be of little moment did it not, when known, so deeply tinge what we think of ourselves. - **_**Paul Valery**

Toshiro didn't get much sleep that night. The weird conversation he had with his sister played back in his head. Questions that were bugging him still remained unanswered. Nothing just didn't make any sense.

---

"Toshiro, Momo Hinamori is dead."

"What?" He said shocked, "What do you mean he's dead?"

Soifon chuckled. "Well, when someone's dead they're dead. There's no other explanation for that. Well mom told us while you were "supposable" walking." She did air quotes to emphasis on supposable. Another loud beep was heard from her phone which caused her to send an instant reply.

Hitsugaya was getting quite annoyed by this. "Who are you texting."

"Nanao." Soifon answered simply. "It's not everyday you get to hear that you live in a dead girl's house." She got up from her chair and started pacing back and forth. She raised her phone up in the air, squinting at the tiny screen. "Stupid signal"

"Who died here?"

"Hinamori! You know, the dead girl we're talking about right now." The she added jokingly, "A. Like I'm going to bring another dead girl into our conversation. We could have a dead girl party! If you were just here instead of out and about, you could have heard everything from mom!"

"No, I'd much rather hear it from you." Toshiro crossed his arms and smirked.

"Why, I could care less about her. You know what my motto is: Don't know, don't care." She looked at her screen for a minute, then burst out laughing the next. Toshiro stared at her in a confused expression, although nothing seemed to make her stop laughing as she sat down.

"Alright. What's so funny?" He inquired.

Through her course of uncontrolled giggles, she was able to squeeze in the word "Shunsui." She paused for a second and looked up at her screen to send a text message. "Nanao finally got the guts to kick Shunsui in the nuts for trying to look up her skirt. If only I could of been there to see that." She put a lock of her hair behind he ear, "Oh God! I miss them so much!"

"Well," Toshiro said, bringing back the old discussion, "do you know how she died?"

"Umm," Soifon thought while looking up at the stars, "Mom said that someone killed her. But that's all I know." She shrugged while turning off her phone and giving a big yawn. "Isn't it weird? That someone had died in this house? That there could be a chance her very spirit still is among us? Doesn't that just give you the creeps?" A small teasing smile formed on her lips.

"And I think you've been watching too much of _The Haunting_."

"Ah well, gave it a try." She stood up, stretching her arms. "Come on. I'm tired." She walked off into the dark house with Toshiro following soon after her. He peered over his shoulder to see if anything was there. Of course not, but it felt like something or someone was watching.

---

Toshiro was still tossing and turning on his bed, never lucky enough to find a comfortable spot to sleep. He let out a long sigh escape his lips. Who was that girl in the park and why did she lie about her name? This was one of the questions that was bouncing around in his head. _Maybe she really was Momo Hinamori_. Toshiro immediately shook his head. _No. Hinamori's dead._

--

"But mom, it's the truth! I swear!" The pink head was persistent with her story and would not let got until her mother and sister believed her.

"Mom, just nod and agree with her. Moves things along much faster." Soifon said, in between bites of her egg.

Yachiru stuck out her tongue at Soifon and the mother shook her head hastily. "No. I will not agree to this nonsense."

"But mom-" Yachiru was quickly cutoff.

"Yachiru it was a dream. Now I know that dreams can be so real no matter what happens in them, but it was just a dream." Retsu poured herself some hot coffee into a mug that read: _Really...Tired._ "I should have not told you about her." She muttered.

"But she was there, in my room!"

"Who was there in your room?" Toshiro came out from his room, reaching for a piece of toast.

"Retsu sighed. She didn't want this conversation to proceed it's existence. "Yachiru thinks she'd seen a ghost."

"The ghost of Momo Hinamori," Soifon added, moving her arms around for a dramatic affect.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "A ghost?"

Yachiru nodded excited. Maybe her brother would understand her. "M-hm. I saw her last night. She was talking to me." Her eyes were full of hope. Someone had to believe her what she saw.

"A ghost," He repeated, uncertain. He thought it was a lame joke Soifon planned for Yachiru to say, considering last night. His thoughts were broken when Soifon snorted.

"I thought you were going to believe her. After all, you did have your ghostly encounter last night." She took a sip of her orange juice.

"What?" Retsu asked in suspicion.

Toshiro gritted his teeth together and shot a look at Soifon. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

Soifon ignored him and said, "Nothing ma. Just some neighborhood kids playing prank on him. I so doubt that it was an actual ghost."

Retsu brought her thumb and index finger to her forehead, rubbing gently. "Alright, um. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She stated, exchanging looks between her kids. "Ok, so there's some type of lunch in the fridge. Please don't spend your whole day watching TV," She gave another look especially at Soifon. "Go outside and get some fresh air. Play...something. I don't know."

Soifon rolled her eyes. "Yes mom. We will enjoy the outside world!"

Retsu took her car keys off hook near the front door. "Oh, and don't spend your day on the computer either," She eyed Toshiro.

"Well you just threw my day out the window," He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious you guys! Play some games, be social at least!"

Soifon glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen. "Uh Mom. I think you should go. You're going to be late."

"Oh shoot!" She grabbed her coffee and papers, rushing to the door. "Bye kids." She blew a kiss and closed the door behind her.

Moments later Yachiru piped up. "I'm bored! Let's do something."

"No one gives a crap Yachiru." Toshiro said rudely, plopping himself on the couch. He found the remote stuck in between the couch cushions, and turned on the TV.

She gave her bother a nasty look. "But. . .Soifon?" She gazed wildly at her sister for comfort.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with Toshiro on that. So go to your room." She blew a piece of her hair out of her face.

Yachiru glowed with anger, her eyes appalled to the uncaring behavior she was getting. "You guys are the worst siblings EVER!" She finished then stalked off to her room.

"Wow," Toshiro said as he watched Yachiru go up the stairs. "You think she's going to understand when she's older?"

"Yup." Soifon sat on the couch yanking the remote away form her brother. "I just hope you'll understand too." She patted him on the head.

"You suck."

She grinned wickedly, "I know."

Toshiro arched his back on the bed, yawning. He groaned while looking at his alarm clock. According to the damn machine, he was already 5 minutes late for school. _Stupid alarm clock. It's been acting up ever since we moved in._

"Toshiro."

Maybe it was right.

Soifon stormed into his room without so much as a knock. "Toshiro," She out of breath, "have you seen my backpack.?"

"Soifon," Toshiro blinked, "is my alarm clock-"

"Your alarm clock is broken." Soifon looked over at the glossy-black rectangular box. She turned her head back to him. "Have you seen my backpack?" She asked again.

"He blinked a couple of more times. Mornings weren't the best time to be asking him question, no matter how easy they were. "I don't...know." He sat up, covers at his waist. "Did you check your room? Or..." He glanced around his room, confused. "Your room?"

"She sighed and went to his closet. She tossed some of his shirts on the floor and pants on his bed.

"Oy, what are you doing?" Toshiro gazed at his sister, bewildered.

"Maybe it's in your room. Where did you put your backpack?"

"Uh," He pointed his finger at a corner, "it's right over-" But when he took a peak at where his finger lead, all he saw was an empty space. "Soifon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it. I put it over there."

"And mine was next to my bed. What else is new?" She continued searching through is closet, but has no luck. "God, my phone was in there too."

"They both gazed at each other for a couple of seconds, before coming up with the same conclusion.

"Yachiru."

Soifon ran out of the room quickly, Toshiro, still clueless about what exactly was going on, went after her. "Yachiru," She pounded on the door. "Yachiru!"

"Ok. So you knock for her, but not for me," he said, opening the door. "It's obvious she's not in here."

"Whatever you do might be sick. Maybe I should start knocking." Soifon glared at him. "Whatever you say Mr. Smarty-smart pants." He smiled and they walked inside. "Ugh. So. Much. Freaking. Pink!" She took one glimpse of the room and shook her head in disgust. "Yachiru has a 99.9 percent chance of becoming a preppie cheerleader. GAWD!"

"We need one of those in our family."

"Oh shocker. I'm sure you would LOVE to see a group of cheerleaders sitting in our living room." She opened the closet door only to find a pile of boxes that have yet to be explored. "Wow."

"I'm not interested in cheerleaders." Toshiro was going through Yachiru's drawers. "They're not my type." He said quietly.

Soifon scoffed. "Oh don't give me that bull. Cheerleaders are EVERYONE'S type." She struggled trying to move the boxes out of the way, but they weren't budging. "What the hell?" She unsealed the boxes, which revealed tons of rocks. "R..rocks? What would she need with these?"

"She collects them." He said, closing the drawers he went searching in. "What kind of cheerleader do you know collects rocks?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me." Soifon shut the boxes back up. "You know, I just realized something. Yachiru's bag isn't here."

Toshiro thought of something then waged his finger at Soifon "Kitchen."

--

They found Yachiru sitting on a tall stool by the counter eating cereal. She was so concentrated on the back of the box, where the usual questions and games are, that she didn't notice them come in.

"Yachiru! Where's are backpacks?" Soifon exclaimed.

"Backpacks?" Retsu emerged from her room, already dressed for work.

"Oh. Hey guys." Yachiru turned her head away for the cereal box, smiling brightly, "What about your backpacks?"

"Yachiru have you seen our backpacks?" Toshiro asked.

"Yachiru gave him a weird expression. "No." She said quickly and turned back to the cereal box.

"What's the deal with the backpacks?" Retsu said taking the chicken out of the fridge. She put it on the oven and began working with it so they could have it for dinner.

"My bag's in my room." She answered, not taking her eyes off the cereal box. "Hmm..." She put her index finger on her chin.

"Yachiru," Toshiro started attempting to tell her that her backpack wasn't in her room, but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"NO MOM!" Soifon pushed the trash can away from her mother that ended up causing Retsu to drop the chicken fat all over the floor.

"Soifon!" Retsu looked at her daughter on the floor like she was crazy. "Look at this mess!" She went over into one of the kitchen cabinets and found a rook of paper towels. She then immediately ripped off a couple of sheets. "What is wrong-"

"Mom! The backpacks." The dark-haired teenager huffed.

Toshiro glanced over at the trash can and sure enough there were three of the missing backpacks. "What are they doing there?" He glided his eyes at Yachiru.

"Yachiru." Soifon muttered through her teeth as she accused her little sister.

"Not me!" Yachiru defended herself with her mouth full of Froot Loops. "If it was me then why is my backpack in there?"

"Well, who else could it be?" Toshiro eyed his mother. "Mom?"

His mother glanced at him, confused as ever. "Huh?"

Soifon stood up. "Why on earth would mom do this Toshiro? You don't think she has anything better to do?" Soifon took out her backpack along with Toshiro's and Yachiru's. She dumped their backpacks on the counter and out one of the backpack straps around her shoulder. She ampled towards the front door to and it and a strong breeze ran inside.

Retsu raised an eyebrow, "And where do you think you're going?"

Soifon blew a piece of her hair out of her face before answering. "School."

Toshiro smirked. "Dressed for success, huh?" Soifon glanced down at herself to realize that she was still wearing her pajamas. She sighed then turned to go to her room.

The mother shook her head and smiled. "That girl."

--

"And Mr. Hitsugaya, your classroom is room 209. English 1. Soifon, you're room is 412. Algebra 2." The old lady behind the desk shuffled through some papers, then found what she was looking for. "Here are some maps for the both of you. It is a big school." She handed them the maps and schedules, then smiled uneasy. She opened a drawer and took out two small pieces of blue paper. She scribbled a signature on it and gave one to each of them.

"These are late passes. I hope you both have a pleasant first day and welcome to Karakura High!"

"Thank you so much." Soifon said, adding a fake grin. She quickly frowned at Toshiro and nudged him in the arm.

"Ow...Uh thanks." He rubbed his arm gently, trying to soothe the pain. They both left the office in a flash and went their separate ways.

--

"And then, that's when I got here!" A fairly tall guy with orange spiky hair was standing in front of the class with a short Burnett-haired teacher by his side. She gave him a nasty disapproval kinda look. As soon as Toshiro shut the door, the whole classes attention snapped his direction like robots.

The teacher glanced at him with her eyebrows raised. "And you are?"

Toshiro immediately took out the excuse and schedule that was folded up in his pocket. "I just moved her. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He gave the papers to the teacher. She read it with quick speed then nodded back at him.

"Well, welcome to English 1! Now you can take a seat right next to...uh...hold on. Just let me get the seating chart." She rushed to her desk.

He just awkwardly stood there with the orange-haired teenager. All eyes glued on him, expecting him to do something out of the ordinary. Maybe it was his hair. Toshiro turned to the guy next to him who smiled and said, "Hey, how you doing?"

The teacher returned back to him. "Ok Toshiro, you can sit next to-" She looked up. "Oy, Kurosaki! What are you still doing up here?

The Kurosaki guy rubbed the back of his head. "Well you never told me to sit down."

The teacher sighed. "Alright. Toshiro you sit next to Ichigo here, "She pointed at the guy next to her, "and my name is Mrs. Ochi." He nodded and followed Ichigo to his assigned desk.

--

"Man I hate Mrs. Ochi." Toshiro overheard at the end of class. Ichigo was talking to two girls. One had black spiky hair, and the other had long flowing orange hair. That one he remembered seeing that girl play frisbee the other day.

"Well, if you stop being late all the time she won't be such a bitch to you." The spiky-haired one said as the bell rang. She finished putting her things in per backpack and got up.

The orange-haired girl caught Toshiro's eyes. "Hey, I remember you! You're the guy Rukia bumped into." The other two looked at him.

"What's your name again?" Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The girl with black hair looked at the clock in the classroom. "Uh, Orihime. We're going to be late to biology." She grabbed Orihime's writs.

"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime waved.

"Bye Tatsuki, Orihime." Ichigo stood up and put his bag over his shoulder. "Toshiro, whaddaya have next?"

Uh..." Toshiro peered down at his new schedule, "Environmental Science."

Ichigo grinned. "Great. That's what I have. Now Mr. Yoshida won't get mad at me when I'm late." He started to walk away, then Toshiro followed along.

"What's Mr. Yoshida like?"

"Weirdest. Teacher. Ever." Ichigo summed up. Going on a different subject, he asked, "So, where'd you move from?"

"Oh. New York City. But I was born here."

Ichigo whistled. "New York. The Big Apple. Is it as nice as it sounds?"

He shrugged. "If you like bright lights and busy streets."

"Why'd you move to New York and back?"

"My father, business-related things." Toshiro answered.

Ichigo stopped suddenly and frowned. "Well, we're here."

--

Toshiro was surprised that everyone said he had the best lunch. 5th period was pretty early for lunch at his old school, but in this school, it was just the perfect hour. He was glad Ichigo had 5th period lunch as well. So he wouldn't have to be alone trying to find somewhere to sit.

"Yo! Toshiro man! My great American friend! What's happening?" Ichigo slapped a bad high five with him.

The ironic thing about Ichigo was that he wasn't as cool as he thought her was. He actually is a mumbling idiot with a pretty face.

"Alright Toshiro. Let me introduce you to the weird bunch I sit with."

"We're not that weird. If there had to be a weird one you would fit it." a bored voice answered. Toshiro looked down at the familiar girl, Tatsuki.

"Uh, yeah. Incase you weren't paying attention, that's Tatsuki." Ichigo pointed at her, then led his finger down to each person in order saying, "and that's Chad, Ishida, and Renji."

"Nice to meet you all," Toshiro waved and sat down. Then two girls came through the lunch doors, speed walking toward their table, suddenly plopping themselves on the seats nearest to Ichigo. Toshiro knew both girls.

The raven-head looked up at the ceiling, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Ugh! I hate Miss Saguaro. She is soo EVIL!"

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, taking out a brown paper bag.

Orihime took a notebook and pen out of her bag and started writing down something. "Er...Rukia has a theory."

"Doesn't she always have a theory?" Ishida pushed up his glasses, then turned the page of a book he was reading.

Rukia scowled and shook her head at Ishida. "This one has to be true! I think that after Miss Saguaro finishes terrorizing teenagers, she goes home, puts on a black cape, and stares."

"At?" Ishida said.

"At me!" She exclaimed.

The red-head chuckled. "Your theories become more and more unrealistic."

"She lives just down the block from you." Ichigo stated, taking a sip from his coke bottle.

"But I feel like I'm being watched. It's...rather disturbing." Everyone at the table just began to laugh, and Toshiro, trying to fit in, gave an awkward chuckle.

"What did she do this time." Ichigo fixed his hair a little.

"Same thing she always does," Ichigo gave her a sip of his drink, "Make me look like an idiot." She muttered. Then her face fell finally acknowledging Toshiro's presence. "Who's he?" She questioned.

Ichigo took another sip of his drink. "That's Toshiro. He's the newest addition to our table." Rukia continued to gaze at him, but finally gave an unenthusiastic "oh" and went onto other things.

This bothered Toshiro to no end. After all, this was the same girl who called him an idiot.

--

Toshiro yawned while trying to find the sweet spot on his bed. He really didn't want to go to sleep, but at the same time he did. He suddenly heard a soft tapping noise near his desk. He looks over and is astonished to see a figure sitting on his desk. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

The figure turned out to be the dame girl int e park. "Momo Hinamori." He didn't ask, it was more of a statement.

The girl didn't say nor do anything. She just stared at him. Her stare was cold and glaring.

"Why?" She asked in a sadden tone.

Toshiro looked down, not quiet understanding what she was asking for.

"Why what?" But when he looked up, she was gone.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I know I've made some. **

**This was actually kinda long and unusual for me. Huh. Well, if you liked it, thank The Myriad for giving me a wonderful cd to listen to. They are amazing! :]** **I can't wait for Christmas! I took a peek in my mom's closet, and saw the Bleach movie. Memories of Nobody. XP. I know, I shouldn't have looked inside, but I couldn't handle it. YAZZA!!!**

**Review pleaze, it let's me know that people care. Or you could just flame, as long as you click below. **


End file.
